


Chapter 1 - Disturbance in the Bunker

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: Invincible Summer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has enough problems to deal with - the gates of heaven closing, angels walking amongst humans, Zeke secretly living inside of Sam, Abaddon gaining power amongst the demons, Crowley under his roof, and Cas alone in the world. Dean doesn't have time for another problem. But he can't just throw her out on the street, especially not in the sorry state she's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1 - Disturbance in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, browncoatsavengingsuperwholock, for doing the beta for this chapter. It was really awesome of you. Thank you also for all the others who had volunteered to beta and were not able to. I hope that I can get your help with beta-ing chapters to come. Now, please, enjoy and tell me what you think. :)

_“Dean.”_

The voice was more like a whisper. It wasn’t like he could remember anything from that particular dream, there was just this tiny voice at the end that always told him that it was coming to a close.

_“Dean.”_

Dean hated it. He remembered nothing from this reoccurring dream, but he always remembered the feelings from it. This happiness that he could never explain, that he never thought he deserved, but wanted all the same. The voice tasted like honeysuckles on his tongue as he felt his lips move with its words, bittersweet to the thought, like raspberries covered in dark chocolate.

_“Dean.”_

Reality always hit him like ice-cold water on a warm summer’s day. His eyes opened wide as he heard the pitchy sounds of the bunker’s alarm going off.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, trying to pretend that this was not happening, trying to pull himself back into that dream he never remembered. But he knew it was too late. Once the dream ended, he could never get back to sleep.

He pulled himself out of bed and quickly glanced at the time—5:34 AM. He swiftly moved towards his bathrobe and the angel blade he snatched from one of those poor sons of bitches he didn’t know how long ago. Dean slowly opened the door, quickly glancing around. The first thing he thought about was Kevin. He felt guilty that it wasn’t his brother, but dammit, Kevin was the youngest and though his paranoia did make him prepared for many things, he was still the least experienced out of the three and that made him Dean’s responsibility. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t protected. Even though Dean hated to admit it, Zeke tended to pull through when it came to protecting Sam.

Instead of turning to the right to Sam’s room, Dean chose to go left towards Kevin’s room, walking towards the kitchen.

He stopped right before the kitchen. He could hear someone opening the refrigerator, taking something out. Dean took a deep breath, then glanced into the kitchen.

It wasn’t what he expected. She was about average height, 5’4”. Bright red hair, cut jagged and misshapen as if she cut it herself in a hurry. Her clothes seemed worn, like she’d been wearing the same clothes for weeks on end. She didn’t seem that old at all, maybe sixteen. Dean still kept the angel blade in hand, though. Monsters came in all shapes and sizes, after all.

Dean began to creep into the kitchen, hoping he’d have the element of surprise. He didn’t think anything could break into the bunker. Anything that could had to be some powerful kind of evil.

However, the young girl turned, giving him a judgmental stare.

“Dude, where’s the pie? Don’t tell me you don’t restock that kind of stuff. If you don’t, I’m gonna cry.”

********

Dean stood in the hallway with Kevin and Sam. The girl was tied to a chair in one of the bunker’s spare rooms. Dean glanced from Kevin to Sam.

“Well, I don’t think she’s dangerous,” said Sam.

“Really, Sam? The girl who set off all the alarms and somehow managed to break into the bunker—not dangerous. Yeah, sure,” said Dean.

“Well, we did do all the tests on her. She’s not a demon or a monster or an angel,” said Kevin, a bit of hesitance in his voice.

“Oh yeah, because it’s not like we’ve ever faced something we couldn’t identify at first. No, let’s just untie her and have a nice chat, hey, maybe we can have a sleepover, she could braid Sam’s hair,” said Dean. She snorted.

“You know, I’m just right over in the next room. I can hear everything you’re saying. The door’s not even closed. If you really need someone to braid your luscious locks—Sam, was it?—then I’d be glad to do so. I pride myself on my braiding abilities,” called the girl. Dean closed his eyes, rubbing his face as he tried to calm himself.

“Okay, let’s just talk to her,” grumbled Dean. All three of them walked into the room. They all pulled up chairs and sat down. The girl glanced from guy to guy, smirking.

“Well, well, I wasn’t expecting such a turn out. Who’s the short one? He’s kind of cute,” said the girl, winking at Kevin. Kevin gulped, tensing up in slight horror, awkwardness, and embarrassment, looking from Sam to Dean for help. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Okay, cut the crap, who are you?” asked Dean. She turned her gaze straight at him. At first, the stare was cocky and defensive, like a cornered dog. Then…there was some sort of realization. Her eyes softened a bit, but kept the façade of cockiness.

“You Dean Winchester?” she asked. There was this hope in her eyes that Dean didn’t understand.

“Who wants to know?” asked Dean, his voice wavering a bit. Something about her eyes was making him uncomfortable. Something about that color. The eye color swam through vast spectrums of green, from la salle to citron, from olivine to inchworm, and from harlequin to celadon. They were beautiful, haunting, too close to something so similar to be dazzling to him. They were like his and it scared Dean. It was making him squirm a bit.

“My name,” she began, “Is Deanna Cassiel Cohen and I’m yours, Dad.”

A staring contest ensued between the two.

“Bullshit.”

She rolled her eyes.

“ _Who would not rather trust and be deceived_?” asked the girl.

“Eliza Cook,” said Kevin, “You just quoted Eliza Cook.”

Sam and Dean gave Kevin a look.

“What? I was in AP, I know things.”

“I don’t think she was in AP, love, but nice try. Good to know you love poetry, though,” said Deanna, smiling in mock flirtation. Dean gave her a look.

“What? God, I didn’t think you were this untrusting. I mean, it makes sense with your line of work, but seriously, dude, I untied myself from these ropes, like, the second you got out of the room. I haven’t done anything yet. You think I’m going to do something now?” asked the girl.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it. He checked behind Deanna and noticed she was holding the ropes up herself. She let go of them and let them lay lax around her. Dean glanced at Sam. Sam stood up.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Dean?” asked Sam. Dean glanced from Deanna to Sam. He nodded, walking out of the room with him, leaving Kevin alone with the girl. He closed the door on his way out.

“That girl…that girl’s got to be lying,” said Dean, looking from the door to Sam. He was shifting nervously.

“Dean…Dean, I think she may be telling the truth,” said Sam, “She’s got your eyes. And she has the same type of skin as you, freckles and everything.”

“Sam, I was eighteen, seventeen sixteen years ago. Besides, why would she come now, of all times? I don’t think we really have the time for this, on top of Metatron closing the gates of heaven and Abaddon running rampant,” said Dean. He’d already felt stressed enough. He had to deal with constant angel and demon problems, keeping tabs on Crowley, keeping the fact that Zeke was in Sam a secret, even to…even to Cas, whom he kicked out, and that just made him another person Dean had to keep tabs on. Life had been hell in a handbasket lately and Dean did not have time for another problem.

“Let’s at least hear her out, Dean. If she still seems suspicious, we can just kick her out,” said Sam.

“What? So she can just break in again. How did that even happen?” asked Dean.

“Well, maybe if we talk to her, we’ll find out,” said Sam, pushing Dean towards the door, “Now, come on, do we really want to keep her in there with Kevin for long?”

Dean suddenly felt the urge to puke. Maybe it was the possible-daughter-hitting-on-a-prophet thing or that she was WAY too young for Kevin, but Dean just didn’t like the sound of that.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Dean. He could sense Sam holding back a smile as they walked back in.

Dean and Sam found Kevin covering his ears and shouting ‘LALALALALA’ as Deanna talked loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

“…and then, Lupin and Tonks died, leaving little Teddy an orphan!”

“STOP RUINING _HARRY POTTER_ FOR ME, I DIDN’T HAVE TIME TO READ IT DURING SCHOOL!” shouted Kevin, standing up and pointing a finger at her.

“Then Fred dies, leaving George to never feel the same again for the rest of his life!” shouted Deanna, laughing gleefully. Kevin groaned, his head hitting the table as he slouched back in his seat. She glanced over to see Sam and Dean.

“Oh, nice to see that you’re done with that little chat of yours. You will have to understand that I get bored when left alone. As Soren Kierkegaard once said, _‘Boredom is the root of all evil’_ ,” said Deanna, simply grinning. Kevin stood up, angrily marching towards the door.

“That girl _is_ evil, deal with her! I’m going to my room and throwing away my _Harry Potter_ books. Dammit, I only got to the _Order of the Phoenix_!”

A profuse amount of swearing could be heard echoing through the halls as Kevin left. Sam gave her a look.

“Seriously?” said Sam.

“Hey! It’s not like I wish that fate on anyone. I’m just a bit angry that you won’t let me explain myself, and heck, my friend ruined part of the ending for me, so it felt good to do it to someone else. At least, someone who could be a potential friend, anyways. I’ve done it to other people I hate,” said Deanna.

“Other people you hate?” asked Dean. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“What are you, a record player? I was kind of the Veronica Mars of the town I used to live in. Not a lot of people liked me. Not like I really liked them that much anyways, so I guess the feeling was mutual,” said Deanna.

“What, so you were a teen detective in your town? That’s a thing?” said Sam. Dean gave Sam a look.

“You know what _Veronica Mars_ is?” asked Dean.

“Jessica liked the show,” said Sam.

“Yeah, I was. I was a damn good one too. Not why I’m here, though,” said Deanna.

“Why exactly are you here?” asked Dean, turning his gaze back to her.

For a moment, the shell cracked. The cockiness and smart-assery of her exterior revealed a hurt that Dean wasn’t sure he could take on. He knew what broken looked like, and Deanna…Deanna was broken. Something in Dean felt like it was dying, seeing this girl collapse within herself, even if it was only for that moment.

“My mother’s name…” she began to say, clearing her throat and trying to level her voice, “My mother’s name was Charlene Cohen, but I think she used to go by Chuck. When she was a senior in college, Ma met a younger man at a bar…she thought he might have been underage, but it didn’t seem too important to her back then. She paid for his drinks, this Dean Winchester, and I guess one thing led to another. It wasn’t really a relationship, from what her diary says, though, it wasn’t a one-night stand. This Dean Winchester, he stayed in Ma’s apartment for about two-three weeks, both of them just having fun with something casual. Dean left one day without a word. Ma didn’t think much about it at first, she knew it wasn’t going to become a real relationship. A couple weeks later, though…she found out she was pregnant and had no way of contacting him.”

Everything was quiet for a moment. Deanna fought back what seemed to be tears. He could really see the struggle on her. The more he looked at her, the more grime he saw, the more cuts and bruises and stitches. Her hair was a rat’s nest and she didn’t look like she’d even bathed for months. She looked like she’d been homeless for quite some time, running from something Dean didn’t know. Dean’s body became tense.

“Why now?” asked Dean, his voice cracking a bit. He didn’t usually react like this, he didn’t understand. He shouldn’t be worrying about this; he didn’t have the time for another problem. Deanna gazed up at him with a lost look on her face.

“Dean…Dean, I’ve been searching for you for a year. Ma’s been dead for over a year, maybe two. Please…I don’t have anywhere else to go.”


End file.
